harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
GBA Connectivity
To get the bonus content from Harvest Moon DS you will need to plug your copy of Friends Of Mineal Town or More Friends Of Mineral Town into the DS' Gameboy Advance slot. When you start your DS game it will activate the link between the two games. You don't have to do anything else. The Japanese versions of the game can only connect to their own Japanese counterparts. The NTSC English version, on the other hand, has no problems connecting to the PAL version of Friends of Mineral Town even though the two games are from different regions. Weekly Visitors The main change that occurs is the weekly appearance of the bachelorettes and bachelors from the Mineral town games. The characters will start their designated weekday in the back hall rooms on the 2nd floor of the Inn, then walk to various locations in the valley. The special visitor Mary is the only exception. She will start out at Romana's mansion. Gotz will make weekly appearances and Kai will visit every Summer, even if you don't connect your GBA game to the DS. The special characters will continue to appear in your DS game, even if you have removed the FoMT cartrige from your console. If you don't have a copy of FoMT you could even borrow one from a friend for a few moments in order to get the special characters to appear in your DS game. 'Bonus Music Records ' When you are able to unlock Channel 5, the Sprite Station you will have access to changing the background music. Jet's shop inventory will have the records you can purchase. You will have 1 set that appear at the beginning of the game, a second set that will be for purchase after you are married, and a third for when your child is born. If you connected up your GBA game you can buy a fourth set of Mineral Town music remixes. These special records can be purchased after you connect your two games together. Your Gravestone If you had connected your Mineral Town game to a game from the Wonderful Life series, the name of your AWL character will appear on a gravestone located near the Barney Circus grounds. Since Harvest Moon DS takes place 100 years after the time of Wonderful Life, your Gamecube character has naturally passed away, leaving your DS character in charge of the same farm. The gravestone name has changed in the North American version. Instead of being the name of your AWL character, the gravestone reflects the name of your Friends of Mineral Town character. Mineral Newspaper In the Japanese version of the game you'll receive newspapers in your mailbox describing the great things you did in your GBA game. If you had used a boy version of FoMT then you'll receive notices about reaching the bottom of the mines, catching all the fish, being the rock/paper/scissors master, and so on. If you plug in your copy of More Friends then you will receive another set of newspapers advertising your Festival wins. The newspapers seem to all come at one time even if you have not accomplished that perticular task in the Gameboy game. You may even receive a Mineral Newspaper for reaching the 200th year in FoMT, even though you are no where near that goal. The newspapers do not appear in the English version of the game. European Players: Your version of Harvest Moon DS does not have the GBA connection functionality. Putting in your EU copy of Friends of Mineral Town into the DS GBA slot will do nothing, as the feature was removed by Rising Star. You unfortunately will not receive extra music records or the FoMT village visitors.